1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of radio transmissions and, more specifically to a system, method, and computer program product for securing radio communications utilizing a conventional radio.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional radios transmit and receive information utilizing radio signals. Conventional radios receive inputs typically from a microphone coupled to a microphone port on the radio. These inputs are then transmitted by the radio at a particular frequency. All radios capable of receiving the particular frequency may receive the transmission because conventional radios do not have any encryption capability to insure secured transmissions.
When a conventional radio receives an analog radio signal, the receiving radio processes the analog signal in order to output that analog signal to a speaker. When a conventional radio receives an encrypted analog signal, the radio has no means by which to decrypt the analog signal.
Secured radio communications are essential to the military. They must purchase specialized equipment in order to transmit and receive secured radio communications.
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a “hard drive”), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together.
Encryption algorithms are known to ensure that only the intended recipient of an electronic message may read and access the message. One known encryption algorithm is an asymmetric, or public key, algorithm. The public key algorithm is a method for encrypting electronic messages sent from a first entity to a second entity. This algorithm provides for a key pair comprised of a private key and public key which are mathematically related such that if the private key is used to encrypt data then only the matched public key can be used to decrypt the data, and visa versa.
Encryption keys may be obtained from a certificate authority. Certificate Authorities are entities that can issue digital certificates. Certificate Authorities are, in essence, a commonly trusted third party that is relied upon to verify the matching of public keys to identity, e-mail name, or other such information.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, system, and product for securing radio communications utilizing a conventional radio.